1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to planting crops, and more particularly to a seed boot having an opener which offers interchangeable dispensing apparatus for discharging seed, fertilizer, and the like into the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Planting crops using a power drawn seed boot may entail different requirements depending upon the type of crop being planted, whether the farmer is undertaking single or multiple row planting, soil quality, and other variables. Seed boots must vary in their discharge capabilities accordingly. It would be possible to maintain one seed boot for each variety of planting. However, this increases the burden of a farmer's capital expenditures, and also complicates preparation for each successive planting where different seeding patterns must be practiced. The complication is that for each planting, a different seed boot may be required.
An example of a seed boot is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,705, incorporated herein by reference.